1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to component building systems and parts therefore incorporating panels with grooves for cooperation with joists and studs for construction of buildings such as houses and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a type of prefabricated construction which permits the easy construction of windows, doors and walls through the use of studs, panels and joists wherein the joists and studs are concealed within grooves within the panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have been granted on the construction of buildings with prefabricated wall elements. Generally these systems are complicated and cumbersome requiring a large variety of parts and panel elements. It is a prime object of most prefabricated building structures to reduce the number of individual parts and also reduce the construction site assembly time. It is reasoned that assembly within a manufacturing plant can be performed simpler, more efficiently and more economically than the same assembly performed on the construction site. This reasoning is based on the availability of large machines and semi-skilled labor within a manufacturing plant versus the portable machines and tradeworkers required for construction site assembly.
Unfortunately, most of the prior art systems have not reached popularity for one of several reasons. In many cases, the prefabricated building structures did not allow for variation of the floor plan to suit the requirements of the purchaser. These systems were generally too rigid and inflexible to make small modifications of the window or door placement within a building structure. As a result, construction site modification substantially increased the cost of the building structure and little if any gain was achieved by the building system.
Other prior art building systems which overcame the inflexibility of the building component system had the disadvantage of having the appearance of a "prefabricated building". The undesirable "prefabricated" appearance is one of the primary reasons component construction has not obtained widespread use. In theory, a prefabricated building structure should be stronger and more durable than a similar structure erected on the building site. Unfortunately, this reality has not come into being due to the "prefabricated" appearance of the existing prior art component building systems.
In my prior application, Ser. No. 723,809, filed Sept. 16, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,984 I disclosed a building structure incorporating prefabricated panels with grooved pillars and joists for assembling and supporting the panels in the construction of a building. This building structure was very versatile and was easily adapted to modification by the purchaser of the building. In addition, the building was well insulated and strong and durable. The only disadvantage of my prior building system is the exposure of the grooved pillars and joists which was objectional to some purchasers.
Therefor it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the building art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a component building system wherein the outer skin of each of the panels extends slightly beyond the inner skin for insuring proper mating of the outer skin of adjacent panels upon erection of the building structure thereby eliminatng the need for trim strips or exposed joints on the outer surface of the building.
Another object of this invention is to provide a component building system having a plurality of panels each having an inner and an outer skin with insulation means interposed therebetween. The inner and outer skins extend beyond the terminal ends of the insulation creating panel grooves about the perimeter of the panel. The panel grooves receive support and interpanel studs to lock the panels between the studs while concealing the studs within the panel grooves.
Another object of this invention is to provide a component building system wherein the panels may comprise solid wall panels, wall panels having windows, floor panels, wall panels having doors, or roof panels. Each of the panels is secured to the studs after assembly of the house through the use of a nail air hammer or the like. Accordingly, final nailing is not undertaken until the house is completely square.
Another object of this invention is to provide a component building system wherein the outer skin of each of the panels extends slightly beyond the inner skin for insuring proper mating of the outer skin of adjacent panels upon erection of the building structure thereby eliminating the need for trim strips or exposed joints on the outer surface of the building.
Another object of this invention is to provide a component building system incorporating metallic straps which encompass support studs and are secured to opposed sides of interpanel studs for locking the building into a permanent structure.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.